Secrets the Night Keeps
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Night time uncovers things Booth & Brennan didn't know about each other.


Just a little something that popped into my head last night.

They'd finally given in and let their true feelings be known to one another went on a date that was a few months ago. Tonight was their first night to share a bed; they were both nervous the night kept secrets that no one knew.

Brennan was already in bed when Booth entered the room; he started to shut the door.

"Booth can you leave the door open? I haven't slept with the door shut since Gravedigger kidnapped Hodgins and me."

"Sure, you okay? We don't have to do this if…"

"No Booth I want to and I'm fine as long as the door is open."

"Okay." Booth stripped to his boxers and t shirt and climbed into bed.

"Booth I never took you for one who for a person who slept clothed."

"Normally I don't, but when I have someone over I do, it has nothing to do with me being a prude. I have scars on my back that I don't want anyone to see. I take the shirt off in the dark so no one sees."

"Oh, no one's ever asked about them later?"

"If they felt them they didn't bother to ask how they got there. The only one who knows is Rebecca because we met right after I got out and she had to help me out after they had to go in and clean up some infections."

"Booth you don't have to hide them from me."

"I know and I probably won't after a while, but right now I need to, okay."

"Okay."

Booth smiled and turned out the light and two became one that night.

Two months later

Things were going well in Booth and Brennan's relationship, the lights were still off and the door was open and Brennan didn't stay over when Parker was there (her choice not Booth's) but they were both happy. Tonight was the night Booth was going the let Brennan see his back, she hadn't said anything more about it, but Booth knew it was time. Booth sat on the bed his back to Brennan, he knew she was watching and took off his shirt, revealing a jagged roadmap of scars.

"OH Booth!"

"I can put my shirt on and do it kike I always do if it's too much for you."

"No. It's fine, I knew it'd be bad, but not this bad. Can I?"

"Yes."

Brennan lightly traced the scar that ran down the middle of Booth's back, he flinched

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, I just never let anyone touch them before, it kind of feels weird."

"Oh. Does it bother you that I am?"

"No."

Brennan traveled over all the scars stopping at the last two, they looked worse than the others and were sunken in, in spots." The last two were the infected ones weren't they?"

"Yeah, they had to go in twice and clean them out; it was nasty and hurt something fierce."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Brennan pulled Booth back against her."Thank you, for doing that, let's go to sleep."

"You're welcome."

Once the both settled down, Booth on his side, (he found out that Brennan slept better if she could hold on to him) he wasn't surprised to feel her tracing his scars over again after she thought he was asleep.

Two weeks later:

They'd told Parker that they were together and that Brennan was spending the night, he was happy about it all but didn't understand the big deal that Booth made about knocking in the bedroom door in the morning before he came in. That night Booth closed the door before getting in the bed.

"Booth, the door."

"I have to close it Bones Parker's here and I don't want him seeing or hearing anything he shouldn't."

"I know I still don't like it."

Booth took Brennan is his arms. "I know, but you're safe I'm here." Brennan didn't say anything she just laid there."Bones relax and breathe."

"I can't."

"You can, just relax and breathe. Would it help if I left the door ajar?"

"Maybe."Booth kissed her forehead and got up and cracked the door open, Brennan fell asleep a few hours later with Booth rubbing her back. Just before sunrise Booth got up and threw a t shirt on."What's that for Booth? I thought we were past that?"

"WE are I'm just not ready to explain it all to Parker yet, he comes in, in the morning and finishes the night in here."

"Oh."

An hour later Parker knocked on the door and when Booth granted him entrance he wedged himself Between Booth and Brennan and went to sleep, Brennan looked at Booth questionably." He usually goes to sleep in here for at least two more hours I don't know why he does, but he's been doing it since he was three."

"Oh." Brennan smoothed back Parker's curls and linked hands with Booth over Parker.

The End


End file.
